digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure Redux
This Fan-Series Features a re-version of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 with some Changes. and some extra episodes. Changes in Digimon Adventure # The Heroes try to fend off a Flymon instead of a Kuwagamon. # As the Digivices powered Angemon, The Digimon Devolved to Baby I. # When The Chosen children decided to go to Server Continent, the digimon evolved to Baby II level. # "Almost Home Free" and "Out on the Town" is Omitted. but We look into Tailmon's history from when She hatched into Yukimibotamon, to When She became Tailmon. # Apokarimon Devolved the Digimon to Baby II, and destroyed the Chosen Children's Digivices along with the Tags and Crests to make sure They didn't evolve again. as He sent them to the data world but after returning from the data world, The Children's Digivices were restored. # As the Chosen Children return home, one by one, They Remembered times They had with Their respective Digimon partners, from When They first met, from when They said goodbye. Changes in Digimon Adventure 02 # Along with creating Kimeramon, the Digimon Emperor capture six of the Veteran Chosen Children's Digimon and turn them into Their Virus-Type ultimates. # In "Genesis of Evil", Ken instead of disregarding His brother's words, looked at the sky wondering what could happen. and after Sam returned and let Ken handle the digivice, They were both sent to the Digital World. and after returning, They promised each other that no one would know. but a few days later, Sam still died from a car crash. # After BlackWarGreymon defeats the Digimon the first time, Archenemon and Mummymon capture the Children and Digimon and sent them to the Dark Ocean, but they escaped when Tailmon and Aquilamon merged to Silphymon to escape Dagomon. Episodes # The Egg that came from the Computer - Taichi and His sister Hikari see an Unusually large egg come out from the computer, and when it hatched, comes a creature like they never saw before... # Welcome to the Digiworld! - Taichi and six other children find themselves in a strange place called the Digiworld, where they encounter creatures called Digimon. Then, when they approach seven eggs, They hatch. # The Evolved Digimon - The Flymon who attacked the Kids, now focuses on their Digimon partners, who evolve, and drive out Flymon. # Battle at the Seaside - After Escaping Flymon, The Children and their Digimon, (At the Rookie Level) rest on the seaside, but are under attack by a Shellmon. And when Taichi is caught by Shellmon, Agumon evolves. # A Night of rest - The Children and their Digimon rest up at a plateau for the night, unaware that an ill-mannered Seadramon is nearby. # Through the Scorching Savannah... - While traversing a very hot Savannah, The children are attacked by a Meramon gone insane. # An Industrial Labyrinth - The Heroes are lost inside an industrial factory, and they encounter a group of Guardromon and their Leader, Andromon, who has gone insane. # Do Toys dream of Nostalgic feelings? - The children visit a colorful place, ruled by Pandamon and Monzaemon, but the latter intends on forcing the kids to have their emotions locked away... # Through a Cold Tundra... - The children decide to head for Mt. Infinity, but a Frozen Digimon blocks their path. # Devimon’s Touch of Evil - Devimon lure the Children and their Digimon into a trap, and scatters then throughout the island, as it splits apart... # Through the Forests... - Taichi And Yamato traverse the forests, and find themselves attacked by Mojyamon and His Monmon soldiers. # Temple of the Holy Device - Koushiro And Mimi find out about something about their devices, as they explore a temple. # The Ghostly Bakemon - Joe And Sora find their way to a small island inhabited by Bakemon disguised as humans. # The Village of Beginnings - Takeru And Patamon find themselves at the Village of Beginnings, which was about to be attacked by a Goblimon. # Angemon ascends - The Chosen Children get ready to take on Devimon at Mt. Infinity, and as Devimon was on the verge of winning... # To Server Continent or not... - After defeating Devimon, The chosen children wonder what to do next, since they don’t know how to get back home.